Untitled
by Spike 558
Summary: Yet another affirmation of this author's support for D H coupledom


Untitled Untitled 

* * *

Hibiki blinked at the world that offered itself outside his window. Only it wasn't much of a world, it was a great sea of blackness. A sea of blackness which played host to many sailing stars. A sea of blackness that offered limitless opportunities, a variety of worlds and cultures and an endless stream of possibility. 

He blinked at the frontier that lay beyond. Yes, when travelling through space for a seemingly endless amount of time, so many opportunities appear within easy grasp. Yeah, this lifestyle certainly offered a much better lifestyle then the one he had grown up in back on Taraaku. Being an engineer, and of the lowest class at that, wasn't the most pleasurable experience. But since then, he's managed to break out of that wretched experience and moved on to become a member of the crew of the Nirvana: An impressive ship occupied by a band of cut-throat pirates! It didn't matter that the pirates in question were all women but what mattered was that piracy was a much better occupation then being an engineer!

Better yet, this change in career offered Hibiki the chance to pilot a Bangata! Imagine that! Piloting the most potent weapon in the Taraakan arsenal! Doing something was only accessible through the more privileged higher class citizens! Yes, he could do something that no other third-class engineer would ever do! And what made the prospect even better was the Bangata in question was actually one of his own creation! Man, life doesn't get any better then this! Talk about opportunity! 

Yet in spite of the chances that space offered there was also danger. Danger that offered itself in the form of the enemy. The enemy and their sinister harvester operations. An enemy which Hibiki had become determined to eradicate each and every last trace of. An enemy which deemed the _Nirvana_ and everything else as a threat. An enemy that knew not of defeat, shame, integrity or any form of decency. No, they were all a heartless bastards - each and every last one of them. Yet it is this enemy that he was sent out to fight. Yet even as he continually fights this foe, they only return, using their familiar relentless stream of attacks and with each attack being larger and more deadly then the first!

Even at this stage Hibiki was contemplating on the futility of this war. Was it really all that worth it? Was it worth fighting a constant stream of increasingly stronger enemies? Was this new found freedom really a prize worth fighting for? Was the heat of battle a much better living environment then that of a mundane existence as a Taraku engineer?

Sighing, the engineer turned away from the window and moved towards his bed. It was on here that he sat down.

Yes, breaking away from the misery of his previous life certainly had it's advantages.

But it also had it's down-sides. 

The primary one being a certain member of the crew. One with red hair....

And blue eyes....

Hibiki cursed himself. Dammit, why did he just find himself thinking of that blasted Alien girl?! Why does he always do that? Why can't he elude her - on both sides of his mind?!? Can't he escape that blasted woman?!?

Why, as this wasn't the first time, does she come drifting into his train of thought?! Why must this happen? Why must she occupy a considerable space inside his mind? 

How cruel fate can be.....

Could it.....

Could it possibly be.....

No! That was highly unlikely!

There was no way in hell that he could actually be developing a liking for that lunatic! 

It wasn't possible! Both he and her were separate members of two factions. Two factions which had spent countless generations fighting a bloody war! A bloody war with no prospects of ending or any other peaceful resolution! Consequently, said factions have evolved into the bitterest enemies. The bitterest of enemies that had spread the most corrupting of propaganda in the minds of their offspring.

Thus, ever since the day of his conception, Hibiki has been told time and time again that woman were the enemy. And it was simply impossible for both factions to coexist. 

The women were the enemy - but ever since Hibiki left Taraku, the distinction on what truly makes an enemy had been blurred. Why, the enemies he had forged into hating had now become vital allies. And the definition of enemy changed completely: Now such a word belonged to a higher and greater power. A power capable of destroying both of the warring factions of Taraku and Mejurra. 

But were the words of Grandfather lies? Were they nothing more then mere words used to forge the Taraku populace into fighting machines? It certainly seemed that way....

Okay, so maybe it was possible for both factions to coexist - Hibiki, as well as Bart and Duero, have certainly learned that ever since coming aboard the _Nirvana_. And even as they learned this lesson, the women pirates have learned the same thing as well. Although shaky at first, this alliance seem to be extremely beneficial for both factions.

Yes, but even though this alliance seems to be working and the speeches of Grandfather certainly, at this stage, appears to be propaganda....

.....Neither constitutes this bizarre obsession that Alien-girl seems to have for him!!!

And neither would constitute this.... erm.... liking for said Dread pilot!

But was it more then a liking? 

With a sigh, Hibiki leaned back onto his bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Yes, Hibiki can't deny that they both make the greatest of fighting partners. And yes, one can't deny that the firmest of comrades are forged right in the heat of battle. And yes he certainly admitted once he, somewhat, appreciates her jovial outlook on life. And yes he also said that it worries him when she isn't her usual fun-loving self. And yes he also admitted that he wouldn't know what to do without her.....

But was it more then a mere liking?

Could he actually develop strong feelings for the Alien-girl?!

NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!

He couldn't surely be developing feelings for that fruitcake!!!! 

It couldn't be possible!

Or was it.....?

* * *

Elsewhere, Dita was making her way down through the corridors of the _Nirvana._

She too had a million thoughts running through her head. 

And pretty much every single one them focused on someone she called Alien-san. 

It seems her efforts in persuading him to come to her room keep producing hardly progressive results. It seems her attempts to get to know him better all wind up falling flat on their face. It seems her affectionate behaviour was getting her nowhere fast. 

Thus it was frustrating, and indeed heartbreaking, that her constant and tireless efforts to get Alien-san to like her weren't producing the expected results. No, it seemed her efforts were always backfiring: Yes, she prepared meals for him, tidied his room, provided necessary encouragement wherever whenever, made the effort to pick him up when he was down, always urged him to smile and be cheerful and helped him out in a considerable amount in battle. And he even once acknowledged her efforts by asking her not to be so sad - for his sake.

Yes that momentous occasion was certainly a giant leap in Dita's progress. Yet in spite of that one moment, Dita's other efforts were hardly getting her anywhere. Yes, the sad, and indeed harsh, reality of it all was that 'Alien-san' was freaked out by her. Her efforts were often received with either cold indifference, harsh shouting or being pushed away.

Yet Dita couldn't understand why 'Alien-san' would act in such a cruel manner. She only wanted to be his friend. She only wanted to be nice to him so he could come to acknowledge her as a loyal and indeed affectionate friend. She perceived him as unlike anyone she had ever met before and she only wanted to know more about him.

Sadly, her tokens of affectionate did nothing more then freak out the engineer. When she wanted to get closer, all he would was run away. When she was being friendly, he would seal himself off. When she wanted to get to know him better, he would cut her down to size and leave her in the dust.

Yet this would not make Dita give up. The constant rejections didn't tell her to give up. Far from it! The rejections only served as provider of tools. Tools necessary to give her the strength and the determination to keep fighting. 

And this has kept her going, into the face of adversity.

By now Dita had finally reached her destination: The door that led to the room of Alien-san. This is what she had come for. 

And she wasn't prepared to turn back now....

It was now or never.....

Slowly Dita reached up and pressed the button that operated the door. 

The door slid open with a loud swish, exposing the world that lay beyond it. The world which Dita had longed to explore. The world which provided quite a lot of opportunity.

The world of Alien-san.

The door slid open to reveal Alien-san lying back on his bed, his eyes aimed upwards, staring at the ceiling above.

Hibiki slowly turned his head towards whoever it was coming in.....

And when he saw who it was, his eyes widened. 

Immediately, he shot up off his bed! Hibiki returned to the sitting position, his expression an amalgamation of panic and suspicion. He wasn't expecting Dita to show up here and now. He wasn't expecting her to obtain the gall necessary to confront him her in his room. And he certainly wasn't expecting her to catch him in a position where he couldn't back out of! 

Well, looks like he was well truly cornered now. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. So, he might as well hear her out.

"What do you want?" the engineer inquired, suspiciously. 

Dita blinked at the young man. She wasn't expecting a surely reaction such as this.

But she wasn't prepared to back down now. Not after coming this far...

The red-head thrust her hands forward - thus producing the covered platter that she had carried all this way. 

"I thought Alien-san would be hungry....." She said softly, still perplexed by Hibiki's harsh tone of voice.

At the sight of the covered dish, Hibiki moved into action. He got up off the bed and moved towards the girl. Dita's eyes sparkled. Yes! She had finally tickled his interest! Now we're getting somewhere!

But if Dita was expecting Hibiki to behave in a mannered way, he did nothing of the sort. Instead he just strode up to Dita and grabbed the covered platter right off her hands! Then, without pausing to fully acknowledge the red-head's presence, he strode off and resumed his sitting position back on his bed!

Needless to say, Dita was disappointed by this reaction. She couldn't believe the engineer's uncouth behaviour!

Nevertheless, she was still determined to succeed. She had no intention of giving up now. No chance of that happening at all.....

Hibiki removed the covered platter with eager anticipation. Ever since he came on board the _Nirvana_ one thing that he really enjoyed was the food! Damn, these women certainly knew how to cook! Man, this stuff was certainly better then the lousy food he was fed back on Taraku!

And this dish was no exception: There before the engineer was a succulent-looking dish: meat and vegetables in a black-bean sauce arranged upon bed of fresh rice!

Hibiki inhaled the seductive aroma emitting from the delicious-looking meal. Man that smelt good! Without hesitation, he grabbed a fork (which was conveniently supplied on the platter itself) and scooped up a big mouthful. Hibiki then rammed the fork down his throat and felt the pleasurable sensation as the delicious food cruised down his throat! 

"Damn, you're a good cook, woman!" Hibiki said, without looking up.

"Dita is so glad to hear that!" the girl replied, her voice radiating with delight.

Hibiki paused. Odd, the voice sounded much closer then usual. 

Hibiki turned his head. And saw that Dita was no longer standing in the doorway.

She was now sitting on his bed. Right next to him. 

Needless to say, Hibiki got the shock of his life! So much so he nearly dropped his platter!

Dita smiled sweetly at the engineer. Why, she was doing nothing wrong. She only wanted to do whatever it takes to get to know him better! And, judging by his startled expression, he was at a stage where his guard had been lowered. Success! 

Following on from this progression, Dita batted her eyelids at the hapless engineer.

Hibiki paused, unable to think. Unable to react. Unable to reach a conclusion on what he should be doing next. 

Hibiki was paralysed with uncertainty and the sheer awkwardness of the situation. Yet it didn't take him long before he found himself staring right into Dita's enormous blue eyes. And what a sight greeted the startled engineer. They were like nothing he had seen before. They were like vast oceans of blue. A pair of hypnotic crystals. Hibiki found himself, had he done numerous times before, falling into the enchantment that Dita's eyes radiated. They were so.....

.....beautiful. 

But Hibiki then caught himself. No he shouldn't think like that! He doesn't want to ride along that line of thought - and he certainly doesn't want to get USED to riding along that line of thought! 

Quickly, Hibiki turned away. He wanted to escape those blue eyes. He didn't want to be seduced by any corrupt thoughts. He didn't want to get close to a nutcase such as 'Alien girl'. He broke eye contact and focused his gaze on that which was important - The delicious meal that was before him.

Dita paused as her mind went into overdrive. Now it was her turn to feel confusion as to what she should do next. What was she to do now? Here she was, sitting in the company of Alien-san, right in his room. It certainly took a lot of courage to get this far. And she's come along way - A long way which she is not going to turn around and abandon. And her progress is indeed knocking down several walls: Why, now Alien-san is polishing off her meal, which she cooked specially for him, with great gusto. Thus he must have at least some interest in her! 

Yet even if Alien-san did hold some interest for the red-head, it seems highly unlikely that it would ever reach the heights that Dita's interest has. Yes, ever since that day when they first met, Dita interest for the engineer had been growing steadily. So much so that, what had once been a fascination had grown to be an affection. It wasn't just that he was nothing like she had seen before. No it was something much more.....

Alien-san was certainly skilled in various areas: He could pilot one of the Bangata's with the greatest of ease, he was brilliant with various technologies and, through the progression of time, he managed to grow into a leader.

But that wasn't all: He also had a will to succeed even if the odds are stacked up against him; He was willing to stand by his ideals even if such a prospect resulted in his downfall and he wasn't one to give up on anything, at any cost.

All elements are certainly a recipe to make an interesting person. An interesting person worthy of admiration. Thus as Dita obtained more information about Hibiki, her interest for the young man had grown. Grown to the point that she had actually managed feelings for him. Feelings of affection, intimacy and devotion.

But what was frustrating was it seemed highly unlikely that such feelings would be returned. Yes, Alien-san had not the time or patience to spend time with Dita. Each time she tried to she tried to get to talk to him, he would back down. Each time she tried to lend a gentle hand of reassurance in times of crisis, he would knock it back. Each time she tried to be his friend, he would flee. 

But not this time.

For this time, it's going to be different.

By now, Hibiki had polished down the last of his meal. He returned his gaze to Dita.....

....before pushing the platter back into her hands.

"Thanks!" Hibiki grinned.

Dita blinked. He smiled - And just for her!

"Dita is so happy that Alien-san likes her meal!"

Hibiki sighed.

"I made it just for you Alien-san!" Dita went on, a huge grin across her face.

Hibiki blinked.

"Oh!" he said. "Thanks. Oh and another thing....."

"Yes?" Dita said eagerly, enjoying the direction the conversation was going.

"Please don't call me Alien-san!"

"Anything you say Alien-san!" Dita replied, her grin never faltering. 

Hibiki turned away shaking his head. Well, THAT did a lot. Yet, at the same he felt somewhat.... amused. However, this amusement didn't reveal itself on his face.

Dita set the platter down on the bed behind her. Then she stayed on.

And on.

Several minutes passed. 

Several minutes more passed on in absolute silence.

Both Dita and Hibiki sat on Hibiki's bed in utter silence. Yet even as they did, they were both growing completely uneasy with the situation. 

Eventually, the silence was broken by Hibiki clearing his throat.

"So" he said, his voice radiating with unease. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

Why did he ask that? Isn't saying something like that merely asking for trouble? Isn't saying something like that setting up for her to get upset? Isn't saying something like that a crisis situation just waiting to happen?

Okay, so yes he enjoyed her meal - which she cooked especially for him. And yes he certainly appreciated the company she provided for him. But such a thing didn't coincide with his usual behaviour pattern. He certainly didn't want to push the red-head away - but he didn't want to admit that he really did hold an interest in her......

Dita however was certainly perplexed by Hibiki's question. She enjoyed the past few moments. The past few moments were it was just her and him. The past few moments in utter silence where what mattered was not the words spoken (or lack of) but the pleasure of each other's company. Consequently, she didn't want the moment to end.

But now that the moment had truly ended and Dita was now faced with a question. A question that will determine whether she would continue remaining in the company of Alien-san or wind up being rejected. A question that demanded careful consideration as the final decision could mean life or death. A question that would require the most crucial and critical of choices....

"I want to stay with Alien-san!" she replied. 

She may as well being signing her own death warrant....

Hibiki's eyes widened and his face grew into one of panic. In that instant his instincts took control and his 'interest' in Dita was immediately forgotten. Then, in a series of quick movements, he inched further away from the red-head. 

"No way!" Hibiki spluttered, his voice radiant with panic. "You can't be serious!!!!"

Dita blinked at this unexpected move. Her expression grew somewhat distressed. 

"I want to stay with you!" she cried. "Dita wants to be Alien-san's friend!"

Hibiki blinked at the upset girl. 

And the gap grew bigger - That is until she started moving closer. But even as she kept moving closer, Hibiki kept moving away. 

That is, until, he fell off the bed. 

Yes, Hibiki ran out of room to back away from Dita and, as a consequence, he fell right of the bed! Consequently, he fell into space only to hit the ground with a tremendous thud! 

Dita peered over the edge of the bed, indeed worried on how injured Hibiki had been and exactly what effect her answer had been. 

From his prostrate position on the floor, Hibiki glared up at the red-head. His face morphed into a mask of rage. A mask of rage directed up at the 'Alien-girl.' A mask of rage aimed at the 'Alien-girl' and her infuriating meddling. A mask of rage burning it's way at the 'Alien-girl' and her irritating, and ultimately futile, affection.

Why must she constantly bother him? Why must she constantly chase after him? Why couldn't she see that he doesn't want her following him around? Why doesn't she take a hint?!

Quickly, Hibiki got to his feet whilst still maintaining his furious expression. When Dita saw this, her eyes widened in horror. 

"A-A-Alien-san?!" she stammered.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Hibiki snarled. "Lets get this settled: I am not an alien! So don't keep calling me an alien!"

Dita blinked in shocked silence. She had seen Hibiki angry before - but never had she been a front-row spectator before! Being staring into the teeth of the storm, Dita said nothing. 

"And another thing." Hibiki went on. "I am not your plaything! Okay?! I am not anyone's possession! I am my own person! And I don't need anyone following me around like you do! So just go and leave me alone!"

Hibiki turned around not wanting to look at the annoying red-head any longer. The 'interest' he held for her, was now well and truly gone and crushed in the dirt. And by turning around, he also allowed himself to get his breath back, after letting off so much steam, as well as telling Dita that now was the time to leave his room. 

It didn't take long before he heard the sound of the springs of his bed being eased off and footsteps making away cross the floor. 

Well, it seems she finally took a hint.....

But something was wrong. The footsteps weren't heading away from Hibiki and towards the door. They were, instead, heading away from the door and towards Hibiki!

Hibiki turned around - But it was too late. 

Dita brought the silver platter, with cover, cutlery and all, right down on his head! 

She paused, giving the engineer a long hard stare. Giving him enough time to see how upset she was by his words. Giving him enough time to see her brilliant blue eyes swell with salt water. 

Then, she turned and fled from his room, leaving the startled engineer to nurse his wounds alone. 

Hibiki rubbed his sore head, quite upset as to how that turned out. Damn, he didn't want to make her cry! He didn't want to her to react like that. And he didn't want to get her upset like that! 

Yes, it was only in this late hour that he regretted his temper. Should he have been so harsh to the red-head? 

Of course! His actions were justifiable! Serves her right for constantly driving him nuts! She shouldn't be bothering him for a while now!

So why is the taste of victory so sour?

Alien-girl won't be bothering him for a while now. Thus, he shouldn't have to deal with her peculiar interest in all things to do with aliens. And he shouldn't have to worry about her obsessive behaviour. And he shouldn't hear head or tail of her company, her cooking or her affection.....

Hibiki blinked, as the last thought drifted through his brain. Had he been too harsh with the Dread-pilot? Had he quite insensitive? Had he been too indifferent to Alien-Girl's loyalty.....?

Loyalty?! She wasn't loyal! She was annoying! She was the only one on the _Nirvana_ who really appreciated his presence....

Hibiki sighed. There was no denying the facts. She held something for him. And he knew it. He also had an interest for her. An interest that cannot be refused. An interest that cannot be ignored. An interest that will not leave until it is satisfied.

And when opportunity knocks, one shouldn't be left behind.....

But now things have taken a turn for the worse. He has gone and made Alien-girl upset. And when she was trying to be his friend at that. Thus there was no telling how much devastation he has caused to the red-head's feelings.

Hibiki sighed at the thought of Dita saddened. He had seen her upset before but such a thing was enough to disturb him. It was certainly a shock to the system to see such a cheerful, jovial and optimistic girl be so overcome with such emotion. 

No, Hibiki can't live with the knowledge of her being upset. And it seems, he would have to make an extra effort. An extra effort to repair the damage done.

And besides, he isn't the type of person to back down from a challenge.

* * *

A pair of big blue eyes stared from the window out into the black void that was the universe. A pair of big blue eyes stared out into the depths that lay beyond the confines of the window. A pair of big blue eyes stared out at the legions of stars that marched out to the universe to occupy it. 

Legions of stars which carried their own purpose. A purpose of representing many a portion of the universe. Whether it be a planet, a sun or even a spaceship of some kind, it was all represented as a star. Each star represented some part of the universe. Sure each star had the same task as the next one, but at least the star had it's own unique part to play in the scheme of things.

But the eyes weren't really interested in finding out what teach start represented. The eyes weren't interested in what secrets the star's held. The eyes weren't interested in finding out what the stars wanted to say.

Well, not on her own anyway.

The eyes closed, thus breaking all connection with the world that is the outside. The now closed eyes then turned away. 

The owner of the eyes then flopped down on the nearest thing to her - which happened to be a park bench. 

But nothing could conceal the truth....

Dita Liebely, blinked at the tranquil surroundings around her. The tranquil surroundings that made up the garden on the _Nirvana_. The tranquil surroundings that she sought refuge in a following that altercation between herself and Hibiki.....

Dita's face turned solemn at this thought. Then, in an attempt to forget that disastrous incident, she rolled around onto her back, her eyes returning to the vast emptiness that was the universe. 

So many stars....

For a long time, in her sixteen years of existence, Dita would often find herself staring into the stars, speculating what could be out there. What could be out there in the universe that was presented before her. What could be out there in that vast arena that demanded exploration........

Aliens?

It was at this thought that Dita allowed herself a small smile. Ah, Aliens. For years it had been her goal, her dream, her obsession to establish first contact with another life form. What's more, she made herself convinced that one day the aliens would come and take everyone away to live in a better world then the one she already knew. 

Of course, this ideology was tainted with delusion. Yes it was too optimistic to come true and yes it was too much of an idealistic view. But it was this prospect of a utopia that kept Dita going. Even when the going was tough, it was the self-constructed promise that kept her kicking on - even when the odds were against her and even when all seemed lost. And even times sometimes a sense of optimism and idealism is all that one needs.

All that one needs to keep fighting....

Dita blinked, her gaze never faltering from the window and the world outside it...

Yes, she was certain that the aliens are out there. Out there, ready to take everyone to the promised land.....

Yes, there was a whole gold mine of exploration that awaited Dita outside the _Nirvana_. 

But one things for sure: she sure doesn't want to investigate this vast opportunity of exploration on her own.....

This, of course, brought the girl to the object which occupied her thoughts practically every minute of the day.

A certain member of the _Nirvana_.

A certain member whom recently joined up.

A certain member whom she christened Mr. Alien.

Ah, what an enigma Mr. Alien was. What a fascination this provided for Dita. Being, as she saw it, a member of a different race (or at least a member of race that was different to Dita's) this was gave the girl a source of interest and amusement. What a treasure trove of information could this be for Dita! What wonders and stores could Mr. Alien provide for her attentive ears!

But the only problem was trying to convince Mr. Alien that she meant him no harm. 

This was certainly easier said then done: Mr. Alien was too busy to spend time with the girl. Too busy being blinded by his frustration at being such a dreg of society, having such an unbearable life and his difficulty to find a place where he belongs.

What made matters worse was that Mr. Alien had a terrible, terrible habit of getting into trouble. And being on board the _Nirvana_ didn't make a difference at all. In his time in the company of the woman pirates, all the boy succeeded in was getting on everyone's nerves. 

Alien-san was in dire need of a friend.

Sadly, he was too blind to see that what he wanted was right there in front of him.

Thus, Dita took it upon herself to provide him with the comfort and support that he needs - in any way possible. Whether it be a hand of reassurance, a loving hug or an invitation to her room, Dita has eager to devote herself to Mr. Alien's well-being. 

However, it has Mr. Alien's indifference that made this devotion a lost cause. He had no time for her or her affection. He had not the patience for her (peculiar) interests in life and he had not the interest for her devotion. 

In fact, it seemed doubtful whether he ever will. 

Yes, he was well and truly aware of this devotion but what he think of it? Didn't he, like the incident that took place mere minutes ago, deem it a silly, futile and juvenile practice?

Dita shuddered at those words. They weren't his exact words but the effect was the same: they were like daggers that burned their way into her heart. Words of indifference, words of apathy, words of pain, words of hurt. 

Yeah, the truth really does hurt. The truth of her devotion taking her nowhere. The truth of his indifference will always be eternal. The truth of her feelings remaining without an answer. 

Even though she longed for Mr. Alien to return these feelings, such a longing seemed beset with disaster. Such a longing that only faced the coldest of indifference and the harshest of apathy. She may as well be talking to a brick wall.

Yeah, the truth really does hurt.....

Dita buried her face in her folded arms, her eyes quite prepared to shed an ocean of tears. 

And considering Dita was too busy being consumed by her inner demons, she was completely oblivious to everything that was happening around her.....

Consequently she didn't hear the sound of Hibiki enter the garden. 

Hibiki entered the garden stealthily. He kept within the confines of the shadows. He kept out of Dita's sight. It wasn't because he wanted to burst in on Dita. 

No, he was still plagued by hesitation. Was he doing the right thing? Was there still any time to back out now? Was there still the possibility of escaping a situation such as this?

No. There will be no running now. There will be no turning back now. 

Besides, seeing her lying on park bench, bawling her eyes out was certainly an distressing sight. He doesn't want to see her crying. He wants to see her smile......

Hibiki swallowed. It was now or never.

Slowly, Hibiki made his way over the park bench. Then he reached his hand out towards the weeping, quivering form that was Dita.....

....and laid it on her shoulder. 

Sensing this act of contact, Dita looked up. She looked up and blinked in surprise at the engineer. 

Hibiki blinked at the sight of Dita's brilliant blue eyes - they had turned bright red. The sight was enough to make Hibiki go cold. Yet he still carried on.

"Dita" he said. "Can we talk?"

The red-head blinked. Alien-san? Did he just use her name....?

In that instant, Dita forgot about everything. She forgot she was upset. She forget she was angry at Hibiki and she forgot all about his insensitive behaviour. What mattered is that he wanted to talk. And who was she to refuse him?

Dita nodded. Then she sat up, thus providing Hibiki room enough on the bench.

The engineer sat down - and prepared himself for the hard part.....

"That was a nice meal you prepared for me" he said 

It wasn't the best conversation starter in the world but it was he could think up under this stress. Yet Dita didn't seem to mind. Upon hearing this, her tears ceased flow and her lips broke into her familiar grin. 

"Thank you!" she grinned. 

"Oh and sorry about the platter....." he added, his choice of words mangled and his voice shaky and hesitant. 

"Oh don't worry." She said, still smiling. "There's still a lot more in the kitchen. I doubt anyone would notice one damaged plate!"

Hibiki swallowed. Now was the time for one giant leap. Here it comes.....

"No, I mean it." he said, defying his awkwardness with the situation and his unease with exactly what to say. "I ...I.....don't like to see ....you.... you sad."

Dita blinked, as her brain came to realisation as to what Hibiki just said.

"I....I..... don't want to see ....you sad." Hibiki went on, his speech gradually becoming stronger as the hurdles of hesitation were slowly overcome. "I....I.... don't know what I would without... you. Or.... your..... smile. So please don't stop.... smiling.... for me." 

Dita blinked the last of her tears out of her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the Alien-san she had grown so accustomed to? Or was this a hidden side to the engineer that had just been unlocked? 

Have her efforts to get him to like her finally been proven successful....?

Needless to say, Dita didn't know what brought about this change but she was certainly liking it!

Hibiki, embarrassed as he was, swallowed his pride in one gulp.

"I'm.... sorry.... I yelled at .....you" he said. "After all.... you.... cooking that meal..... was only.....you..... doing that for....me...."

And with that Hibiki slumped forward in his seated position. He couldn't he had just said that. He couldn't believe he had just downed his pride like that. He couldn't believe he had just committed himself like that in such an embarrassing situation. He couldn't believe he had just revealed a hidden portion of himself in such a heartfelt way. 

He sure hoped that Pai wasn't lurking nearby with her camera.....

With his body leaned forward and his head bowed down low, he didn't notice the red-head shifting closer. 

She didn't say a thing. However she was certainly impressed by what she had just heard. What Alien-san had just said was indeed a huge step on his part: Judging by his speech pattern, he had difficulty saying these words. But the sincerity was genuine and the purpose was clear. He certainly had a lot of reliance resting upon Dita - and it wasn't just in the heat of battle. On and off the battlefield, he needed her just as much as she needed him. 

Yes, it certainly took a lot of gall on his part to come out and say this. And such courage should not go unnoticed....

Still Dita remained silent. Instead she reached out her hand and rested underneath Hibiki's chin. Then she used her hand to raise the engineer's head. He was startled by this move. but he didn't move. 

Following that, she leaned in forward to plant her lips right onto the engineer's cheek.....

Hibiki's eyes widened in surprise. But neither did he speak or make any type of movement.

Dita withdrew her lips and her hand. Hibiki slowly turned his head to face her - his expression was indeed startled but at the same time it seemed quite.....

....happy.

The red-head said nothing. Instead she smiled a warm smile at the engineer. 

And then Hibiki's astonished expression fell away. Fell away to reveal a grin. A grin forged especially for Dita. 

Dita couldn't be happier. It seems her efforts to get Alien-san to notice her have finally been successful. And the pay-off is found in the radiation of this intimate scene.

Sighing with relief and triumph, Dita leaned in towards Hibiki. Grabbing a handful of his shirt arm, she leaned her head into his arm, resting it against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing in every second the moment offered. 

Hibiki sighed. Well, looks like he's stuck here. There's no chance of escape now. 

Might as well make the most of it then.....

Gently, Hibiki reached over and laid his hand on Dita's back, his fingers picking up traces of her hair. Her hair - it felt so soft.....

....so soft....

And then silence fell between the two. A silence that seemed to last for eons. But neither seemed to care. They were too wrapped up in the warmth and the company of each other to really care. They just remained on the park bench, in the splendour of the garden and the stars cruising on past on above. 

Eventually the silence was broken as a whisper escaped Dita's lips.

"I Love you....Hibiki."

Hibiki blinked at the statement - before shrugging it off with a grin.

Well, look's like she finally got his name right...

Dita sighed happily. Yes, this is how it should be. Here they were. Together. 

And now the possibilities are simply endless....

* * *

Go Back?  



End file.
